


To Arms

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M, Prompt Fic, Retirement Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson chooses his battleground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #2 (Yellow) on Watson's Woes. Fair warning, this was written haphazardly under the influence of a fever and cold medicine.
> 
> Yellow. Use the color as your inspiration for today's entry: anything from the sun, to John wearing a mustard yellow jumper, to yellow ribbons tied in a tree.

Two theaters of war lay before the old soldier.

One was the back garden, where the golden-yellow treasure of delicious honey he desired for his breakfast was jealously guarded by swarms of irritable bees.

The other was the cottage, where his consulting apidologist was suffering from an attack of rheumatism that laid both him and his temper low.

Watson chose the lesser of the two evils and donned the beekeeper's armor for battle.


End file.
